1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bathing tubs. More particularly the present invention is directed to a universal, thermally buffered, temperature indicating, clean water circulating flow baby bathing tub.
2. Background Information
Plastic infant and toddler bathing tubs are well known. Very young infants are unable to sit unsupported, and so are typically bathed in a reclined position. Inexpensive molded plastic tubs with integral inclined infant and toddler supports are sold for this purpose. These tubs are typically configured to be set upon a horizontal surface, such as a kitchen countertop, for use, and some of these tubs can fit in standard kitchen single basin and/or double basin sinks. Within the meaning of this application the term “baby” will collectively reference infants and toddlers. Many developments have been proposed to address baby bathing issues. Further, the term “parent” is intended to be a generic reference to the caregiver that is overseeing the bathing of the baby, rather than a formal requirement for familial bond.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,209 discloses a molded baby bathing tub with two distinct baby supports, wherein the tub is useful for bathing at one time an infant reclined against the first back rest, and then, at another time, bathing a toddler seated erect against the second back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,856 discloses a bathtub, presumably for children, with an integral temperature sensing mechanism within the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,271 discloses a separate bath mat having temperature related indicia. This device indicates dangerous temperature ranges, i.e., above or below pre-determined threshold limits. However, it is limited in that it does not indicate the exact temperature, and it is not visible for monitoring when the water becomes cloudy, as a result of shampoo, soap, bath oil, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,065 discloses a cylindrical shaped, “standing toddler” bathing tub that allows the child to practice standing while bathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,343 discloses a baby bathing tub with an attached hook for storing the tub on a shower rod or the like for vertical storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,752 discloses a baby shower device including a tub and a showerhead. This design does provide the hygienic advantage of a continuous supply of clean shower water for the baby; however it represents a somewhat uncomfortable solution for the child being showered as he is left completely out of standing water. Further, the shower exposes the child to large water temperature variations from the shower head or spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,588 discloses a collapsible baby tub for attachment to a conventional bath or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,159 discloses an infant bathtub with multiple-position infant support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,430 discloses a baby bath tub assembly that includes a unitary molded tub having an elongated configuration, and a hammock-like sling suspended longitudinally in the tub to support the baby in the bath water contained in the tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,926 discloses a baby bath tub and seat for bathing a baby where the seat has a headrest with an opening which is sized and shaped to accept the back of the head of the baby being bathed so as to allow the washing of the back of the baby's head without allowing soap to get into the baby's eyes or ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,001 discloses a baby bathing apparatus that is primarily intended to be locatable at the height of the rim of a conventional bathtub and positioned such that the baby is positioned in a semi-sitting position along the longitudinal length of the bathtub. With the infant bathing apparatus in place, sufficient room exists within the bathtub so that an adult may simultaneously bath with the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,882 (RE 32,806) discloses an infant bathing device having the undersurface thereof contoured for being removable and received in resting position on a double sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,135 discloses a baby bath of one-piece molded plastic for temporary use in a single or double basin sink, or on a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,068 discloses a baby bath tub with separate infant support.
These form representative examples of prior art baby bathing related devices. Numerous other examples in the patent field and commercially available designs are also known. However none of the known devices provided an efficient cost effective solution for a baby bathing tub with sufficient thermal buffering between the bathing area and the bathing water source, rapid response temperature indicating in a position sufficient to adequately address danger to the baby, clean water circulating flow within a baby bathing tub environment, and universal left hand and right hand positioning within single and double basin sinks.
It is the objects of the present invention to address the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above and to do so in an efficient cost effective manner.